


【Breddy】濃霧瀰漫

by leci1028



Series: 【怪奇奇怪】 [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028
Summary: 他們遇見了一片濃霧、一雙大手。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【怪奇奇怪】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652899
Kudos: 24





	【Breddy】濃霧瀰漫

清晨五點的公園莫名地起了霧，霧氣濃重，Eddy告訴他說他不想在這種時候離開公園。  
『感覺很危險。』他抱著琴盒這麼說，並且告訴Brett也許會有在清晨開車不長眼的人撞上他們、又或者是酒駕，也有可能疲勞駕駛的人。總而言之多數都是關於車禍的問題而Brett也信了，最後他的男孩又抱著琴盒重新躺回睡袋，打算繼續睡個一小時的回籠覺。可Brett無法再睡回去，他抱著他的琴，眼睛死死地瞪著那片綿白想找到些什麼東西。可惜這一切都霧茫茫的，讓他什麼都沒有看見，也讓他只得翻出琴譜在腦子裡演練著。

接下來他也不知道怎麼了，只記得霧氣越來越濃重，甚至重到令Brett連譜都不太能看清。他不滿地發出哼聲想碎念些不太好聽的話送給上帝，然而在一切都被濃霧彌漫掩蓋之時，一雙大手自那片近乎霾害的白色伸出。他雙手合併似碗地朝著Brett晃了晃，就像在乞討什麼東西似的幾乎都要黏在Brett身上，簡直就像強迫推銷。Brett想著，他望著那雙大手，又看了看那片煙靄。他歪著頭，試圖看清裡頭有什麼東西，然而小提琴手依舊看不清，就像被薄紗覆蓋了視線那樣輕柔霧茫。所以他吐了一口氣，妥協似地將Eddy的airpods放進大手的掌心。到底是那手太大還是airpods太小Brett也不確定，那誇張的大手捧著airpods，又對Brett晃了晃手，就像無臉男捧著牌子對小千啊、啊、啊著不停貼近。

「你想要Eddy？」Brett瞇起眼睛，他取回Eddy的耳機，蘋果的嬌小耳機很顯然無法滿足那雙大概可以捧起一頭荷蘭牛的手。所以他回頭看向又鑽進睡袋裡頭睡回籠覺的Eddy，他沒有露出什麼特別的表情，只是眼神比一開始迷茫要稍微清澈些。  
「你想要Eddy。」Brett這次十分確定。在他陳述的時候霧內睜開一隻大眼睛，就在大手上方瞪著他。那眼睛是真的很大，光是黑眼瞳就像顆足球，倒映出Brett一直以來不太會有情緒波動的臉孔。他搖搖頭，聲音惋惜而堅定：「我不能把他給你。」他的聲音比視線的霧茫要來得輕柔，但那手又朝他晃了晃而Brett不為所動地站在原地。他在等，他在聽，Eddy的呼吸逐漸變得濃稠厚重，他的男孩就要清醒。也許終於焦急了，最後大手終於指著Brett，哦，願意妥協了啊。

「我說不能把他給你。」Brett說，他搖搖小指頭，像是在彰顯上頭應該要有的東西：「但不代表我自己就可以，我們得在一起，所以抱歉。」  
那手在顫抖，Brett不能理解到底是憤怒還是冷到……  
好吧，應該是憤怒？獨眼睛有著睫毛，而祂的眼白泛著血絲，那傢伙用這樣的眼睛瞪他。哎，如果這手能打個手語給他就好了，Brett胡思亂想，這樣他就不用在這裡跟一雙手還有一隻眼睛大眼瞪小眼。

也許那眼睛真的瞪到Brett有點心理壓力，他拿出一把備用弓，這次換他對祂妥協：「這個可以嗎？」他問，那把弓跟Brett現在的小提琴不太搭，可是他的聲音十分低落：「這把跟了我好久，我跟Eddy的高中回憶幾乎都在這了。」他放到那雙大手的掌心裡，在弓離開他的手的時候，心臟有點疼痛。  
大眼睛閉上了，手掌輕闔著覆蓋住那把弓，大手的主人重新將自己的手往後藏於濃霧之中。咚、咚、咚，霧氣隨著祂的腳步聲逐漸離去、退散。與此同時，澳洲的暖陽也灑在Eddy身上，他的男孩醒來了。

「Brett？」Eddy打了個大哈欠，眼角還掛著淚珠：「你剛剛在說——噢，霧散了。」  
「是啊，霧散了。」Brett用手遮在額頭上，想擋一些刺眼的陽光起來：「寶貝，我們該走啦，粉絲們等著呢。」  
「噢——」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我喜歡你叫我寶貝。」Eddy說，他將臉頰靠在被抱住的、屈起的雙腿，臉色泛紅：「真希望你可以常常這樣叫我。」  
「你未來的女友可不會同意。」Brett挑起他的毛毛蟲眉毛，而Eddy有點委屈：「也許我的女友可以是你。」  
「也許不可以。」Brett哼聲：「說真的，兄弟，該走了。」  
「你答應我我就走。」在玩具店鬧脾氣的孩子打著滾，他想要他心愛的玩偶、心愛的那個人：「你是我的女友。」  
「男友。」Brett雙膝跪下，將下巴放在Eddy的肚子上：「兄弟，我愛你。」他說，笑得像只吃到上好尤加利葉的無尾熊。Eddy噎聲，最後吐氣：「……我以為我還得鬧個幾個月、追個幾年。」或者吵幾分鐘。

「剛剛我發現，就算擁有很久的東西也有可能轉瞬間就失去。」他吻了一下Eddy睡得髒的臉：「怕以後你可能後悔，現在先答應起來。」  
「我才不會後悔。」  
「人生世事難料。」  
「不要這樣。」Eddy的聲音好悶：「我很難過，不起來了。」  
「我親你一下你就起來。」Brett提議，他的手指頭貼上Eddy的指腹，Eddy用手指跟食指輕捏著Brett的手指。  
「三下。」Eddy討價還價，Brett抽掉手指，重新把手貼上男孩的手背：「不然五下。」  
「七下，就這麼定了。」Eddy反過手，五指扣住了年長那方的手。後者將自己更靠近他的男孩些，他低下頭，像親吻睡美人那樣親吻他的新晉男友。

人可得多把握時間。


End file.
